Save me
by MoonlightWonderer
Summary: Can Buffer and Swain save a damaged soul before its to late. Some scenes may disturb people of a delicate nature. Abuse warning.
1. Chapter 1

Report by Lutenant commander HMS Hamsley.

It had been a normal SOS rescue and recover mission. A small craft had been attacked by pirates, and the engine had been too badly damage to be repaired by Charge, so we are escorting the passengers back to port. On board were a young lady, Sky Dawn (21) and her boyfriend Dan Smith (28). Both appear to be in good health, but Miss Dawn had several distinctive bruising upon her body caused by the pirates. Intend to be back in base within 5 days.

End report.

Sky POV

We were led into a room with two bunks; the door had barely shut before Dan was on me, pinning me by the neck against the door. He spoke in a harsh whisper; spit hitting me in the face.

"What did you hope to prove sweetheart, by showing off your bruises? Hoping some big strong navy boy is going to save you? I told you once Sky and I Won't tell you again, you belong to me." Shaking me he continued "Now you stick to the story and no-one will get hurt ok? Good girl. Now go find us some food I'm hungry."

He opened the door and shoved me out making me trip and slam into the opposite wall. I would have slid to the floor if not for the strong hand that gripped my arm and steadied me.

"Are you ok Ma'am?"

Looking up I found myself face to face with a bulky navy man, a slightly concerned look on his face as he stared at me before looking at the closed door I had exited from.

I forced a smile onto my face before speaking

"I'm fine thanks, just clumsy you know, tripped when coming out the door."

"Must have been in a hurry, you came out of there with some force. And what's this?"

He raised his hand to touch my neck where I guessed new bruises were beginning to show. I jerked back automatically raising my hand to cover my throat.

"It's nothing," even to me my voice didn't sound convincing "it's where the pirates got me is all."

He looked at me like he didn't believe me before, changing the subject.

"May I ask where you're heading in such a hurry? May only be a small ship but it's easy to get lost."

"I was heading to find some food."

He smirked

"Just where I'm heading. If you follow me I'll make sure you get the without any more 'trips'."

Why did I have a feeling he didn't believe my tripping story.

Chapter 2

Sky pov

He led me into a room where most of the crew seemed to be eating but before I could approach the chef about food, he had called out to one of the men.

"Hey Swaino." The man now identified as Swain looked up from his meal. "Can you come look at this one; she has some real nasty bruising round her neck. Said the pirates did it but it seems to be getting worse."

Swain got up and approached me before looking at the man who had led me here.

"Buffer that's new bruising it wasn't there when she came on board."

I looked around at everyone looking at me before fleeing out of the room and outside as quick as I could.

Buffer pov

I shared a look with swain before swiftly follow. I had new something wasn't right when I heard banging coming from the visitor cabin, her flying out just made me more suspicious, now running after lying about the bruises and a nasty picture was forming in my mind.

By the time me and Swain had caught up she was on deck, leaning against the railing looking out at the ocean. I stepped next to her as Swain did the same on the other side, leaning my back against the railing and looking at her.

"You're going to need some ice on these" Swain said gesturing at the girls bruises.

"It's ok, they will fade, and they always do." She shrugs trying to make out its not big deal.

I could slowly feel my temper start to boil.

"Does he do this often?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb, how often does your boyfriend do this?"

I didn't realise I was snapping until I saw he cower backwards and take refuge in swains chest.

"Buffer, ease up. You're scaring her more."

Sky pov.

I felt safe even with the other man snapping; I only backed up out of reaction not fear. I felt safe with these men but should I really admit to what Dan's been up to.

"I make him angry. He doesn't mean to do it."

I see Buffer shake his head before talking to me.

"That's what all men say to women they hit. They just keep doing it again and again."

"He loves me, he really does. He just has anger problems. He is going to get help. He promised."

The man called Buffer crouched before me where I had slid to sit on the deck

"Your name's Sky right?" I nod "Listen Sky, if you don't want to get hurt again and want to leave him we will help make sure you're safe. We will make sure he will never come near you again."

I shook my head

"I tried to leave him before but he still found me, he always finds me"

By this time I am crying, I don't even notice myself getting pulled into a strong chest, only that I felt safer then I had felt in a long time.

But I didn't know we were being watched.

Chapter 3

Buffer and Swain managed to calm me down, and had found me a separate room away from Dan to stay in while they went to talk to the CO. I was just putting on a clean shirt I had borrowed from one of the navy girls when my arm was yanked up behind my back.

"Thought you could get away from me that easily, sweetheart." It was Dan and he was mad, really mad. "Though some navy nancy boys would be able to save you. To take what is mine. Well I've got news for you darling. If I can't have you no-one can."

He forced me from the room into the currently deserted corridors and up onto deck at the back of the ship. The sea was no longer calm but rough and choppy. And I was starting to get an idea what Dan was about to do.

"Please Dan, don't! I'm sorry! I'll tell everyone I'm lying, don't do this!" I couldn't struggle with the death grip he had on me and the railing was coming ever closer.

He didn't answer put shoved me against the railing and started to lift me over it.

I was fighting him with all I had, my voice had deserted me. With a suddenly sensation the sea rose to meet me, and I was swallowed by the waves. The last thing I saw was a blur of blue rush towards Dan, before the sea obscured my vision.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Don't belong to me. Except Dan and Sky and the plot. And I'm sorry for the long wait but here it is.

Chapter 4

The sea pressed down on me, even as I struggled to get to the surface. Bubbles rose from my mouth as I fight against invisibles foes desperately searching for the air to keep me from falling into the darkness which was rapidly closing in on me. My lungs were screaming in protest, and I was forced to suck in water instead of air.

My body slowly gave up the fight and just before darkness claimed me, I heard a thud as something else landed in the water above me.

Chapter 5

I awoke cold and shivering, to shouting and movement around me. Someone was leaning over me holding my wrist while calling my name, but I couldn't make out his face, or understand what else he was saying. It wasn't long before I was lift by someone and carried out of the cold air and into a room lit brightly with floresant lights. I was placed on something soft and a rough blanket was draped over my shivering form. The person was back from before, leaning over me and talking softly while running their hands around my head. A sharp pain in my arm helped sharpen my vision, and I could finally take in my surroundings.

A girl with dark brown hair was busy attaching a drip to my arm, while the man I recognised as Swain examined my head.

"Sky can you hear me? I need you to talk to me."

I croaked and his eyes shot to my face.

"Bomber, give me that glass of water."

He helped me sit up, and pressed the cold glass to my lips

"Slow sips now. Nice and easy."

I obeyed the cold water like a balm on my sore throat.

Once I had drunk my fill he helped me lay back down on the bed. I could see the captain and Buffer standing by the door, both looking slightly concerned. My attention was drawn back to Swain as he shone a light into my eyes and spoke.

"Can you tell me where you are?"

"HMS Hammersley." I spoke very quietly as even with the water my throat still hurt.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked as he turned off his light

I frowned in thought.

"I was arguing with Dan… DAN!"

I sat up suddenly, desperate to flee; only to collapse back down as my head spun.

"Easy there." Swain laid a hand on my shoulder in comfort "We got him. He can't hurt you no more."

I felt tears start to run down my face as I realised for the first time since Dan had hit me the first time, the nightmare could finally be over.

A/N: It's not over yet people. Let me know what you want to happen to Dan. Also who should Sky be paired with? Either Buffer or Swain (And before someone says something I know Swain is married, but let's pretend for the purpose of this story that he isn't,)

Till next time

Moonlight.


End file.
